


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, reluctant pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself.Even if he was falling, and hard."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000trillionpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/gifts).



It was easy enough to ignore if Andrew just… fuckin… played some random game or something.

Yeah. Do that. Play a random game. Sing through this uncomfortable part. Dick joke. Offensive parallel. Whatever. The formula can get mixed up but as long as all the pieces are there and it’s edited right, the video should work out fine. As long as he was ignoring it, everything would work out fine.  
  


Right?

  
Alcohol helped, kinda. Distracted him enough at first it felt like it helped anyway. Too bad it was almost never reliable beyond that first half hour.

Andrew slowly came to the realization that the frame of footage he’d been editing kept swimming to and fro, increasing and decreasing in size as he swayed back and forth in his chair.

 _Maybe editing while I’m shitfaced isn’t the best idea_ , he thought to himself as he struggled to focus on the screen.

He shouldn’t be drinking right now. He knew that. And yeah, maybe he should theoretically be something kind of like a responsible adult at some point. But now was not the time! No, now was a time for poor decisions and ignoring his honest feelings!

  
HA!

PFFFT.

What feelings?

He didn’t have feelings.

Who could he possibly have feelings for?

  
Nobody, obviously.

Definitely not his best friend. And DEFINITELY not the cute little blue-haired bastard who had started making an appearance on the podcast recently.

  
Fuckin… He didn’t say anything about cute.

HE DIDN’T.

_SHUT UP._

_Who’m I even yelling at?_ he pondered as he snapped out of his internal monologue.

  
This was exactly what he wanted to avoid - this weird awkwardness and uncertainty and mushy crap, he didn’t like it. It never ended up well, it usually made people uncomfortable and fucked shit up, and he had a good thing going, didn’t he?

Andrew sighed and shook his head, leaning back wistfully in his chair and staring up at the ceiling. His haze of inebriation continued to muddy the line between resolute and stubborn.

He knew it was all ridiculous, and worse, he didn’t have TIME for this. 

He didn’t have time to get all worked up over Idiot 1 and Idiot 2. Couldn’t let them start ruining his life with that unnecessary bullshit. All he wanted was to just be a dumb asshole on the internet, maybe make the occasional appearance with people he definitely wasn’t supposed to get attached to. 

That shit was above his pay grade. Not in his contract. He only signed up to be a minor annoyance and background noise to the moist failure. Nothing more.

He never signed up for… Whatever the fuck this is. And it’s _NOT_ a “crush” or “feelings” because Andrew is a _mature man_ and as he has _already established_ to the nobody around that he has _no time **for that bullshit.**_

  
At least, that’s what he tried to tell himself.

Even if he was falling, and hard.

It’d be easier if he could just ignore it.

 

If.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://abeautifultrashpile.tumblr.com/post/158727055170/and-9-for-crank1bees)


End file.
